


Doin' Normal

by xdarlingnickyx (Sonny)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comment Fill, Desperate Sex, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intense Orgasms, Kink Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/xdarlingnickyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-S7 (almost a full year) ;  Sam + Jody = ??. He's even more desperate and driven than the last time they did <i><b>this</b></i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' Normal

**Author's Note:**

> from the [SPN/CW RPF Free-For-All Dirty Porn Meme!](http://obstinatrix.livejournal.com/136710.html) on **obstinatrix** 's LJ – by **zuben_eschamali** \- Sam/Jody. He's even more desperate and driven than the last time they did this.
> 
>  **a/n :** Yeah, so, uh... **Het sex**. I wanted to try it. If it's not your cup o'tea, no harm, no foul. Because, this pairing isn't anywhere close to a mother/son bond...nope.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/sonnygrl/media/xdarlingnickyx/DoinNormaTitleName_zps9ce419d9.jpg.html)

** Doin' Normal **

She doesn't know why she had bought this huge house. It's surely an eyesore, and the backyard—the front, too, for that matter—had almost turned her away from buying the property. But then she saw the handmade name plaque with the last name of the previous owners. Clearly a child had been taught the art of wood burning for the first time, but the parents had to have been proud to use it for displaying over the doorbell.

**THE DUNSMORE'S**... " _If you're here, you're home._ "

Jody had known what that saying was based off of, but the child-like wonder of an open arms policy and a loving, affectionate nature had warmed her own chilled heart. It's tough living in this world now, knowing what she knows and going through what she's gone through, having been able to meet so many exceptional and extraordinary people who have more than left their mark.

Right now, it appears as if her whole life is barren like a wasteland, as if she has no one and no one has her, but it's so far from truth.

To be honest, she had bought this house for _HIM_ —well, in the spirit of _him_ , because he always would manage to find her with a simple text message or a voicemail. Sam Winchester has made Jody Mills his compass...a beacon of light to bring him home—a starting point so he remains aware that normalcy still exists. She had tried the renegade lifestyle, like him. Tried to live out of motel rooms and boarding houses, but those living in the wake of the last fallout to shake the Earth's foundation...and Sam, the lone Winchester...were having to fight this next epic battle in the shadows, constantly sure they were the only hunters left; they were finding it harder to keep up with changes and updates, and would rather hack the journey on their own than risk being found too easily. So she had talked herself into settling, had convinced herself to purchase a farm and building from the ground up, some kind of "base" for the hunters who were still alive and kicking ass. Those who had dared to go on fighting, even when it felt like they weren't winning only losing and losing numbers and talented hunters.

Jody had known the only reason Sam had kept fighting was Dean—the only reason to fight on was for Dean. Find a way to bring him back from where he had been taken—Purgatory. She had known this because they had talked—a lot. They more than talked, but she has known that once those first few hours of him arriving to wherever she's at are over, he's back to being " _Sam_ ", less " _Winchester, the last-known hunter_ ". They had often joked about his growing mythical legend or the super heroic tales that were flowing in and out of remaining supernatural hot spots. 

The hunters know his dark side is still there, so plenty of them do not, and will not, ever trust him. Sam is fine with that, as long as they do their required jobs as hunters, getting the Big Bad out of the way, he doesn't need them to love and adore him—hell, he doesn't even need them to like or tolerate him. Sam knows who he loves and who loves him, and he's perfectly fine with the way that is, as that number keeps dwindling.

Jody picks up her cell, pressing a button to then hear the call she makes go right to voicemail; she waits for his voice to stop speaking, saying very little and wanting a lot of information,

" ** _—hey, Sam...i's me. Well, I did it, you bastard._** " She laughs and shakes her head as if she's actually talking to him. " ** _How the hell did you know I'd buy this damn thing before I did?_** " She knows how he had known, but it's just something to say to eat up time, time she wants to actually hear him on the other end, and not a recorded tone from a year ago. " ** _Anyway, I'm here. I got the keys. Mover's will be here tomorrow, so I'll surely have a nice big bed for you by Friday—maybe even Thursday, if I haven't rearranged everything two or three times before I actually like the look of it. If you find yourself done early an' needing a home-cooked meal an' a place to crash...an' whatever else you might need, do not hesitate in coming on by. I'm kind of in need of a handyman or, uh...some explosives. I'm not sure a good strong thunderstorm wind won't blow this place away. But, then again, kind of metaphor, don't ya think? At our weakest, we eventually find out how strong we are._** " She shakes her head, giving a higher laugh. " ** _All right, sorry...I kinda channeled somebody tha's not me. I just—I just...I worry 'bout you when I don't hear from you an' then you make me do stupid shit like buy a friggin' HOUSE!! tha's on its last legs and in need of some major-freakin' TLC!! So, please...bring me some—I mean, bring some for my house, not me..._** " Jody lets her voice trail off as she sighs and pauses. " ** _—christ...I miss you, Sam. Please, call back or, uhm...text, voicemail me—the usual. But let me know when you're on your way soon, so I know when to leave the porch light on. Anyhoot, check your emails, jerkface, 'kay? I left everything you need to know in how to find me—just, you know...come find me, Sam...please._** "

Jody finally hangs up in frustration. She knows it's a lot more than just concern over him now. It's that she knows him better than anyone, and she loves and adores him to pieces. She's not sure it's an "in love "situation, because he's never around long enough to even attempt to find out they're falling in love with one another like normal people do when they date and go out and...have sex.

That's one thing Jody misses...Normal.

==&&==&&==&&==

She gets out of the shower and can hear her phone buzz in the quiet of the upstairs hall. She races out to see that it's only a text, but it's the best text she's gotten in days.

**YOU'RE TOO CUTE WHEN YOU BABBLE**   
**I MISS YOU TOO**   
**I'M ON MY WAY**   
**~S**

Jody actually feels schoolgirl giddy, but only because she's about to have her very first houseguest, and she's quite impressed that she's gotten her ass in gear to have the outside yards looking decent enough, presentable. Not to mention, the few additional buildings she's added to the barns and the sheds that have been housing a few of Sam's more larger pieces of personal property.

Her phone buzzes again.

**I'M PULLING UP IN YOUR DRIVEWAY**   
**LEAVE THE DOOR UNLOCKED**   
**CAN'T WAIT FOR THE TOUR**   
**~S**

Jody glances down at herself. She's in her robe and pajama bottoms with a ribbed white tank-t. She's pretty sure she had panties on or comfy boxers from an old boyfriend. But it's too late to care as she hears the revving of the motorcycle come up the rocky drive and sees the lone headlight scramble over the house through the windows. She's, literally, quaking; she can't wait to see him. She jumps in front of the mirror in the hallway off the foyer to make sure she wants her hair up or down. The length has grown out since the last time he was with her, when he had twirled his fingers in her shaggy locks and sighed, mentioning that he'd like to see her with longer hair. She makes sure she's in a distant room in the house where she can kind of easily stroll out of nonchalantly, showing that she hasn't been desperately waiting on his arrival.

She escapes to the back kitchen, then cuts through a smaller room she plans on putting the washer and dryer combo into. She hears his boots clumping on the wooden porch, the rapt knock on her door and then the call of her name with the creak of the door's hinges.

" ** _Jody!...yo!...i's Sam!_** "

All right—it's been long enough, dammit. 

" _Fuck this noise..._ "

Jody simply wanders out of the room into the end of the foyer, making her way back into the kitchen. She pretends like she is about to turn, then stops - "oh, well...would you look at you!" _Good God!_ Did he grow taller?! Did he bulk up more?! There's something different, so raw and powerful, about him when he stands like he does, center of the room, like he's on display. But beyond all that handsomeness is...pure exhaustion. Jesus, he's too young man of a man to look this weary. "You made it here quicker than I had thought."

Sam drops his bags by the staircase. "I ended up just pulling the bike to the side of the house." His hand motions in the air what he had done. "Is that cool?"

"Very cool." Jody strolls down the hall with arms crossed, watching Sam ease out of his jacket as he had started to spin to look around.

"It's so much better in person." Sam recalls every picture Jody had sent him as email attachments and things not looking so... _spiffy_.

Jody gives out a weak smile, holding out her hands to take his coat. She had really wanted to grab and hold onto him. "It grows on you, just like you said you thought it would." She gives him a grateful smile for at least feeding into her fantasy about doing this for herself, for... _them_ , maybe.

Sam keeps turning with his arms still pinned at his back, making sure he's not missing anything spectacular that she might be hiding on him. Things look rather tame and not shocking or startling at the moment. It's good to be off the road and on solid ground. Good to be off the bike and planting his feet. It just seems to get better and better each time he sees her, for some strange reason. He approaches Jody to reach out and pet her face with a row of thick knuckles, leaning close brow to brow. "God...i's good to see you." It's breathtaking how good it is to have someone waiting at home for him, wherever that home may be. "Told myself..." He starts to nudge her with his face. "...I'd be a gentleman this time, and I wouldn't barrel in to jus' devour you."

Jody presses back to him, loving the way he's rough and yet so gentle with her, and a lot more playful than she would've assumed. "Did I ever lead you to believe that was somethin' I wanted you to change?" She pulls away just as his lips come for her and she slides her cheek against his to sink into his warm neck.

"No...I did."

Jody grabs onto the fabric of the plaid flannel shirt. It's possible this is Dean's, but it's tough to tell these days. "Do you need me?" She starts unbuttoning his shirt, keeping her eyes dead ahead on his chest, knowing as he smooths hands up and down her arms, he's staring right down into her face.

"You know I always do." Sam's nose nudges her face as he brings up hands to undercup her head, tucking fingers into her hair, to sift along her scalp.

"I didn't just buy this house to give you a home, Sam." Jody spreads open the shirt to get to the t-shirt that says "Stanford" in bold white lettering. "I'm here. I'll always be here. Whatever you need, I told you—even if it's simply me...a-a-and my body."

" _...god..._ " Sam merges their foreheads, closing his eyes tight as he holds Jody steady against him. "...I need _that_." He drops his hands to heft Jody into the air; she wraps legs around him as he pins her to a nearby wall surface. "—I need _you_." He almost growls this underbreath as they work at getting his shirts off, undoing her robe and letting every piece fall to the floor. He rucks her tank-t up her torso, softly biting along her chest to suck on a nipple and get her writhing and moaning for him. He lifts her off the wall. "Couch?"

"Living room." Jody rests high on Sam's body, arms and legs wrap tight around him as she lazily points.

"Where?" Sam's in the middle of two rooms that could be considered that very thing, with couches and chairs and all the things that make a room a "living room". 

"There." Jody exhales on a soft sigh, using her head this time to gesture, as her hands frame Sam's face, brushing through his long dark locks as she clamps hands on the strands around his neck.

Once Sam sees where she has pointed, he carries her in, back-walks to a comfortable-looking-enough couch, plops down on the cushions to get her to straddle his lap. He works at untying the drawstrings of her bottoms; she undoes the snap and zipper of his jeans. She rubs over his growing erection and gets to her knees to peel down panties and pajama bottoms. Sam lifts hips and bottom to work down his briefs and the denim. When his cock is free, she moves back to take his shaft in her hands and slow strokes to get hips pumping and length harder, leaking precome to slicken his way in; his hand dives under, between her pale thighs, massaging over her moist folds, fingering her until she's completely wet, almost dripping and breathless, kind of panting in a erratic manner, her hand jerking him rougher and twisting in some cruel manner only he likes.

They don't think about much else but what they can give the other.

She knows that seeing Sam means the world's still safe and another Big Bad is dead. The minute Sam sees Jody he knows there's someone left to fight for and leave the world in a better place for.

She rises back onto her knees, leaning forward to push her front into Sam's upper chest and face; he does love her breasts, kissing them and fondling them with soft squeezes and gentle licks over pert nipples. She aligns over his groin, feeling his cocktip poke around, then she drops heavy, while he thrusts hard, and they both cry out at the feel of one another. She at the fullness and he at how tight she always is for him. They always pause at this point, like they're savoring one another in case they have to part and Sam is called away again. Her thighs tighten, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders, petting the back of his head as he secures both arms around her, burying his face away in her neck...then he starts to slow roll into her, her soft mewls in his ear at the feel of his cock hitting every sweet spot inside her perfectly. 

Each jolt is a cry and each spasm is a groan of pure pleasure 

She eventually cranes her head back, now offering out her full breasts, upper chest and the stretch of her throat. " _oh, god...yesyesyes..._ " This is usually when she starts to pound down, taking the shaft deeper inside, so deep she has to roll pelvis forward then back, continuing this pattern as she's working herself to a pinnacle of her own release. " _...oh—sssaaammm..._ "

He never knows where to touch her first when she's offering out her body to him. So he slides fingers down her back to grab her bottom and pulls apart her cheeks to open her fully to cool air, then sends a finger over puckered skin that startles her but then he touches where they connect and he's playing at her taint, making her bounce up and down off his thighs.

She feels his desperation this time, worse than it's ever been. Something had to have happened this time around that had triggered him to feel this way. Like he had to push himself to the edge of a cliff, precariously dangling in danger and somehow managing to come out alive, come out with a clearer head. She feels it when he holds her sides, moving to hang onto her hips at the waist, and then he's using the whole of his arms to keep her steady so he can jackhammer into her at a frenzied speed until she's screaming and wailing to be allowed to come. He knows her too well, because she often has the same desperation in her when he's been away for much too long and she's been needing him. Yes, needing him in this way but also, just...needing his soulful presence and his warm body to keep her safe and protected, not giving himself out to a world that didn't know what he has sacrificed and never seems to appreciate him like she did. 

He starts to ease back from ramming into her, her cries mere soft moans against his hair as she's losing strength and needing him to take her in hand to keep her upright. She keeps riding him as he reaches between their bodies and thrums fingertips over her clit to get her to come because he knows he won't last much longer. She starts to quake immediately from the dual sensations and he pounds so deep and so hard into her, she thrusts once against his body, contracting her muscles around his shaft and she comes...but it's unlike any other time she's orgasmed as she jolts in convulsions and feels the sudden strong arms dragging her close to finish out the last few pumps into her body as he feels her walls suction around him tight one final time, making him shoot a long stream of ejaculate into her canal as she continues to twitch and moan, her body shaking in the aftermath of her double release. He feels her vibrate and shiver around him as she lays on his chest; he pets her hair as he lets her nuzzle into his neck and keep muttering out her softer mewls of ecstasy. He should've returned sooner; she's been needing him like she's never needed him before, that was plainly obvious to him as the moment ventures toward complete and utter silence.

Sam almost cradling Jody in his arms as she bends legs, squeezes thighs around wide hips and folds herself into the massive chest that she's been missing for months. They're still connected, and they'll remain connected until one of them feels like moving. For now, they want to soak in the moment, because this is truly the only human connection both of them have and they want to share it together. She brings her arms from being tucked to her own chest out and secures them around Sam's neck, while Sam keeps playing with the longer strands—she had known it was a great idea to grow the roots out, then die it a different color he would like, he couldn't seem to get enough of touching her hair or touching her bare skin as it glowed with a sweat sheen and flushed with the frantic pace of her heart pumping blood through her whole body.

Sam is the first of them to start to move...

" ** _NO!_** " Jody actually grabs onto the back cushions of the couch they're on. "Don't? Stay here. Stay inside me longer." This is the quiet time she likes because even as he grows softer, loosing his erection, she still feels his warmth and his heart. Mostly, it's his heart that she wants to hear, to feel the strum of the beats echoing, strong and a little bit erratic from his own orgasm. And it's simply because she's feared him dead or dying somewhere, all alone and drifting without a partner beside him.

No matter how many hunters he surrounds himself with, Sam has never had the courage to ask anyone to permanently take Dean's place. Jody thinks he never will and that's fine with her, but she doesn't like him hunting alone, or even out there alone where _They_ can find him.

Sam gives a groan of his own, then a soft laugh. "I only thought we'd get more comfortable." He wants to rest, to stretch out his long limbs on this comfortable-looking couch. Now that he's on it and feeling very much relaxed and drained of his own strength.

"Fuck comfort." Jody keeps her arms tight around Sam's neck, chest slightly heaving against his torso beneath. "You're here. You're home."

"That...I am." Sam likes hearing that, likes knowing that someone's thought of him and about his welfare. She has a house now that he can have his own room in, if he wants, but he knows exactly where he'll be every morning and night he's still here.

Jody balances precariously off a couch arm and back of cushions as Sam turns to the left to work his briefs and jeans caught at his ankles. She leans over to help him out a little, still managing not to dislodge their connection even though Sam's softer inside her. They work in tandem as Sam swings legs up onto the couch cushions and she scoots back with him, he shoves along the length of the furniture to lie down and now it's as if she's straddling above him. He rests off the puffy armrest, reaching up to touch her breast mounds, tickling the nipples with the longer strands of her hair. She combs back the bangs with one hand's fingers, watching as he tenderly soothes the backs of his hand over the underside of her breasts and down her stomach and abdomen, tracing along her rounded pouch of a mid-section. He loves looking at her above him, watching her as she sits atop and appears like some kind of warrior princess or goddess meant to overtaken him or possess him. 

She places her hands on top of his, helping him touch her and caress spots on her that need tending to until finally she's got their bonded hands resting on her thighs and she feels him begin to twitch and throb, the cock elongating to fill her a second time while still inside her. Sam wrinkles his brow in wild wonder because he's never recovered that quickly after such a huge release before, ever, but with Jody it's always been different. She's not someone he had ever seen himself having a intimacy with before, nor the kind of intimacy where they attack one another at a moment's notice and have great, awesome sex. It's been too long since he's had great, awesome sex and it seems to be every time with Jody. 

Every. Damn. Time.

Jody is the next one to move, as she starts the new round of their fucking, bouncing up and down with slow hip thrusts as she holds on tight to Sam's hands clamped around her thighs...

==&&==&&==&&==

Jody wakes by herself on the couch, pillow under her head and facedown with her body smooshed into the back cushions. There's a couch quilt over her naked body as she and Sam had curled around one another after another intense fucking, falling asleep in the other's arms. Instantly, she's curious to where Sam had gone off to without waking her, usually she's better at being in-tune with his spastic cat-napping. 

She finds him in the kitchen as she secures the robe tie around her waist, refusing to dress after the way her body feels. She's a bit sore between her thighs and she feels a little stickiness, not to mention an all-over body stench of prespiration and drying sweat, not once, but twice. When she locates him, standing at the stainless steel sink, looking tall, serene and damn beautiful in loose fitting jeans and a threadbare t-shirt, she's momentarily speechless. 

He's only doing her dishes, but he might as well be naked and fucking her again because she has the same visceral reaction.

Jody wants to explain to him her plan as she walks across the floor to alert him she's awake and here. "I'm buying a dishwasher when I get all new appliances." She steps over to slowly approach him from behind, hands at his back as she lets them drop to his waistband—he arcs into her body and light touch—then she tucks under the t-shirt hem to lightly scratch over his naked back. "You did not _have_ to do my dishes for me." She lays a cheek on his shoulder blade, pressing a soft kiss into his shirt-covered skin. "Not many of them accumulate."

"I wanted to do something nice for you." As he rinses off the last bowl, he turns within her arms, bending to naturally peck lips as he dries his hands on a dishtowel. "—an' hey...I looked everywhere...where's my Honey-Do list?" He swivels back to turn off the faucet as the last of the soap suds go down the drain.

Jody lightly chuckles as she swats at him on her way to the fridge for beer. She hands him one, keeps one for herself to twist off the cap. "I have an ' _office_ ' in the house." She gestures the bottle in the direction the room is in. "The list is there and it steadily grows every day." She takes a long swig of the cold beer, tilting her head back to savor the liquid running down her very dry and parched throat. " _ahhhh!_ "

"Saw the grill out back. Do you have steaks?"

"Question is..." Jody wiggles her eyebrows up and down. "...do I have _charcoal_?"

Sam shakes his head. "You don't need charcoal to grill, Jody."

She always gets a brief tingle when he utters her name in that soft tone. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry." She doesn't always recall that Sam might know how to start a fire from actually rubbing two sticks together. But he probably has a really good lighter on him and can find her some kindling. 

"Don't be." Sam takes a long gulp of his own beer. "I don't look like I'm a survivalist who could live out in the wild or the woods for weeks and still be alive."

Jody narrows her eyes as she leans on the island counter, watching him fidget around the kitchen. "If I promise I'll be quick taking my shower, will you put some socks and shoes on and let me start your tour outside?" She moves to the wall beside the fridge to grab a set of keys, putting them inside her robe's pocket for safe-keeping. She puts down the beer bottle, her thumbnails picking at the corner of the label. "I'll be reuniting you with someone I know you've been missing."

Sam leans on the other side of the island counter, staring across at Jody as he sets his own bottle down and folds his arms, but then rests his chin on one hand. "I've already found that ' _someone_ '." He teases as he winks over at her, like he's actually flirting with her.

Jody feels her face go flush because it's difficult to fathom a man like Sam Winchester finding her attractive—her looks and her age are certainly drawbacks and she's never wanted to be a cougar or some young man's "Momma". "Nah..." She shakes her head, knowing full well if he had any idea what stuff of his personal possessions she had finally gotten hold of, then he would be acting different and would stop staring down at her with this feral, wanton look at her. Like he could fuck her again right in this kitchen. Eh, maybe...later.

Jody takes a last drink of her beer, clasps her robe lapels together and then gives him a long look before she walks out of the kitchen to head into the hall, past the foyer and up the main staircase. Sam is very slow to follow as he tucks hands into his jean pockets, one hand rubbing at his chin as he leans on the doorway to the kitchen, staring up at the second floor landing he can see. He decides to let the idea go to follow her once he hears the shower turn on and the water pipes groan and shimmy in the walls, then he walks toward the bottom of the staircase to drag his bags back out to pick up the one with the dirty clothes so he can set them apart to ask Jody where the laundry room was. He then sits on the steps to ruck around in his second bag, trying to locate his other pair of shoes and some clean socks. He might even consider wearing a jacket, if it's too chilly outdoors. 

He slowly wanders into the living room to pick up their discarded clothing, shaking them out and piling them together as being "dirty"; he'll add them to his duffel sack for a good-sized load to wash.

It's as he's flittering back and forth, actually doing something constructive that he starts to hear the sound of a distant voice calling out to him; for a brief time, it's tunneled and so far away, faintly echoing but very clearly saying, " ** _Sam!_** "...and then, " ** _Sammy!_** " It's not Jody's voice or he wouldn't be so stuck in his head. He was bending at the waist at the time and when he straightened his body, blood rushing to his head, he swears he could almost see a faint outline of Dean...and Dean running, calling out to him in some deep, dark and dank forest, but not a forest he's ever seen. He reaches out his hand, fingers going right through the hazy image...and then it's gone. Like a hologram conjured up from a computer's hard drive, playing with his own mind's circuitry. He blinks and Jody's right in front of him. She's not directly in front of him, but she's close enough to have been standing right where the image of Dean had been.

Jody had swung off the landing post to drop down to the floor when she spotted Sam touching mid-air, like he had grabbed something that was floating in front of him. "They're happening again, aren't they?" This had to be what Sam had been so messed up about. She tucks her hands into the arms crossing over her chest.

Sam looks down at her as he watches her slow approach. "Yeah...it's like I can ' _see_ ' him. I see exactly where he is, and I can hear him."

Jody lifts up one eyebrow. "Lots of people believe that souls have an echo through time."

"Huh?"

"Time overlapping...well, timelines...different universes existing that aren't ours. And if the connected soul in one time intersects at the same exact moment with another, then there's, like, this leftover echo...like an afterburn from a military jet that flies overhead."

Sam shakes his head. "I hate it more than I hated the visions I got when I was first learning about my demon blood." He shakes his head. "I just wish I knew how to use it. It feels like it should be helping me find him, instead he just—I just keep hearing him call out for me and—" More than anything, he hates that he's powerless, like he can't do anything to ease Dean's fears or pain wherever he may be when he's inside those images.

Jody reaches out to touch Sam's chest, rubbing gently. "—an' tha's not how you wanna keep the memory of Dean alive. Hearing that..." She lifts a hand to brush through his soft hair, then caresses his face, watching him turn into her palm. "—hearing his voice call for you and not being able to help—jesus, it would drive me insane."

Sam kisses her palm and then the wrist to pull her to his chest and hold onto her tight. He likes that she accepts his weirdness or the oddball shit that always happens to him coming off of cases he's been on for weeks. She's exactly who he needs to come down with, off those adrenaline highs and back into some sense of normalcy. He'd rather drive fifty-to-eighty more miles to reach Jody than stay in a motel room on his own. "All right...'nuff supernatural business for now. We'll try to figure this out later." He rubs circles over her back as he sweeps his arm to let her show him the way she wants him to head outdoors.

There seems to be a backdoor to the backyard area off the kitchen area. Sam obediently follows behind Jody, able to catch up in no time as they make their way to the cluster of storage sheds she's had placed in a row, right next to each other. They aren't huge or tiny; they remind him of partial garages or storage units, except these have higher roofs.

"Why 3?" Sam furrows his brow in deep confusion.

"You'll see." Jody lets them into the first one. "I had them place the building containers all together, so we can go in one and out the other." She turns on the overhead light to show Sam that she had received his truck. "It's all gassed up." Her hands latches onto the edge of the truck bed, directly over the left rear tire. "I put the, uh...' _hunter's survival kit_ ' in that storage chest under the back window. She's been tune-up, as well. And, if you plan on going hunting again, _please_..." Jody walks over to him and pats him on the chest. "...take her instead of the bike. We'll bring the bike in here for the meantime." More than him hunting alone, she hates when he's only on the bike, especially if he's being chased or has to increase to unimaginable speeds in order to chase down the trail of a Big Bad.

Sam can't argue with that logic so he nods his head; he's starting to make his own To-Do list in his head. "I will." He lets his fingers trail along the truck's bodywork as he rounds the backend. "I'm probably gonna need the 4-wheel drive the next time I go out." He rubs over his chin in deep thought, not sure he wants to even glance at Jody as he hears her short intake of breath, like she's hurt or shocked.

"Seriously? Already?" Jody leans on the passenger side, along the truck bed edge.

"It's just suspicious activity for right now. It's _potentially_ a case. Who knows, I may find _something_ to do in the meantime." Sam gives her a fresh wink, watching her brush off his come-on as she twirls around to show him her back and backside. She's attempting to let him understand she doesn't care but he knows she does; he can still remember how severely intense her orgasm was from their first fucking, and it won't leave his mind, at least for now. 

"yeah, uh-huh...okay...c'mon, Superhero." Jody leads him out one side-door then they're in between the aluminum sheds in a small cemented breezeway as she opens the next side-door into the next building.

When they both walk in, it's nothing but a hollowed out empty space, but once Jody hits the light switch for the ceiling lights, the whole area is illuminated with halogen bulbs. What can be seen is like a tactical homebase for supernatural hunters. There are shelves of weapons: guns, wooden stakes, and knives, just to name a few. There's plenty of rock salt and lighter fluid, maybe even a stash of lighters somewhere or matches. Then there's a side of mystical weapons like what one might find in a New Age shop, anything to use for a spell or something to enchant with, the paraphernalia to use, like ancient bowls and pestles with grinding tools. There's even shelves of old books, like from Bobby's own living room, and there's a state-of-the-art desktop computer staged where two-to-three laptops are situated, ready to be booted up and some on-line searching to be taking place.

"This is all bare-bones at the moment. It'll look better, probably feel more lived-in once you...or one of the others has a—"

Sam quickly paces over to Jody, spinning her, cupping the shape of her face and kissing her smack-dab on the lips. He kisses so hard he leaves her shaking, literally, as he draws back.

"Wha-? What was _that_ for?" Jody sputters out a laugh as she reopens the eyes she had to close from the truly passionate kiss she had just received. Usually those are reserved for their more intimate times.

"I dunno." Sam shrugs his shoulders, lifting up one end of his mouth in a wry smirk. "You got me all tingly and excited for this place." He bends down to lean in, almost bringing them brow to brow again. "You've actually given me a place to be...well, who I've had to become." No one's ever done that for him before, and it cracks at his hardened heart mercilessly. He has to touch her, like clamp one of his huge hands on her shoulder, making it look like his palm is eating up the left side of her body. "That, sincerely, means a lot to me and it'll mean a lot more to the other hunters once I let them know we have somewhere to actually meet or have a gathering of us meet to discuss, possibly plan some things..." Sam lets his voice trail off because his mind is whirring with what to use this space for now that he knows it's here.

Jody slowly swivels, letting Sam's hand fall away, then leans on a random pole, just staring at how happy and elated Sam looks. He might actually be glowing he's so happy, or maybe just glimmering like he usually does in her eyes. "You mean a lot to me, Sam. As do all the hunters we've met up with and collected to regroup, but... _mostly_ ** _you_**." Hell, sometimes it's only Sam Winchester or nobody.

Sam wanders back over to stand near Jody, having glanced over the space more to see there's a bay of telephones set up, just like there had been at Bobby's place, where they can keep the bullshit in check and fake every lie they have to tell to get into a case in order to kill the Big Bad dead. "Yeah, I am getting that type of vibe off you today." And he doesn't know why it's only today that he feels it more strongly than any other times before.

"That, uh...' _tingle_ '?" Jody gives out a little smile.

"Yeah...jus' a little bit..." Sam holds out an "inch" of space between his thumb and index finger to show just how _little_.

Jody rolls her eyes, sighing big and heavy as she pushes off the pole to walk across to the next side-door. "Come on, Han'some...one last building and then let's see if we can scrounge up some supper."

Again, when they step outside, it's a paved walkway between the buildings and then they just have to open the new side-door. 

"You _ready_?" Jody holds this door open with her backside, wanting to send Sam in first.

"For _what_?" Sam peeks in beyond the threshold. When he sees nothing suspicious, he steps in.

Jody watches him walk ahead, then how he stops to twist around to wait for her to come meet up with him. She really wanted him to do this alone, but after their mid-morning ruckus, she's a little fearful of leaving him to deal with what this might do to him emotionally. "It's the reason I bought _three_ units, Sam, instead of just the two." She tugs on the overhead light, which is similar to a lone dangling light fixture in a car garage.

All that can be seen is the familiar car cover, with the crisp new tires peeking out underneath.

" ** _Oh!...no—fuckin'!—way!_** " Sam nearly freaks-the-hell-out as he places hands over the lower part of his face to stem his need to let out a loud bellowed cry of triumph.

"Yes...wayyy." Jody moves to the wall to unhook the Chevy key ring. " ** _Hey, Winchester!_** "

Sam turns just as the key ring is tossed in his direction, managing to catch the keys perfectly. " ** _What did you do, Jody?!_** " He's breathless with euphoria that she could have done this for him, had thought of him and cared about him once he finally had returned. That she understand what this car means to him, to the Winchesters, as if it's not just a vehicle that has taken them from Point A to Point B, but that's it's been their home, it's been their "dinner table" of family gatherings, it's been the savior of their lives and it's offered them a place to get to know one another better, sometimes fighting and struggling to understand why the world works so mysteriously for them. This is when the pin-pricks of tears begin to build behind his eyes and he starts to sniffle a little, feeling emotionally wrought at not having Dean around. Sam's been without much that helps him keep his brother's memory forefront, which is why he had put off picking up the car in the first place. It was better to buy other vehicles since it was only him.

"I got it out of the repair shop for you. Had her detailed..." Jody starts pointing out everything that's been done. "—new tires...I had them re-vamp her back to her original self, even got the engine overhauled—the works." She watches Sam walk around the covered shape, his face plain dumbstruck. "You gonna keep teasin' her or rip her cloth off, Sam?...you know she's been waitin' to see you." One thing she could almost guarantee was that Sam had emotional connections with anything that was once Dean's—this car was one of them. The other item he had given her to keep safe was actually something he had gifted to her for protection, something that had once belonged to Dean. She knows what this moment means for Sam, because she's feeling it too. It just had felt wrong to not have Dean here to see this. Jody paces to the driver's side to look at Sam over the roof—a position Dean had taken plenty of times. She sees the tears and feels her own throat choke. "Don't let her wait too long, _Sammy_..." She hates saying his name like that, reducing him to no more than little boy, scared and frightened, but sometimes it triggers a strength in him to soldier on, swallow the fettered emotions and breathe easy. "Pretty sure she misses him, too."

Sam looks at her, wet streaks down his face as he nods his head in agreement, too devastated to talk as he peels back the car cover to reveal the black shiny lacquer.

" ** _God!...she's fuckin' gorgeous!_** " Jody steps to the hood, tentative hand-touch to the bodywork but then once she feels the buffed finish, she's putting two palms down and it's like a moment of respite...her own relief, maybe. She feels the sputtered burst of air, of trying to stem a sob, but then laughing as she tries to breathe air. She covers her hands over her eyes to brush her face rapidly, shaking her head and chuckling as she keeps a hand on her mouth. There's something about this car that makes it less a car and more like a family member. She should've been out here, visiting it and polishing it to wile away hours in wait. "I'm kind of... _jealous_." She looks across at Sam who has shed some tears with her in complete understanding of what she'd just gone through.

Sam smiles, wiping at his face, as he unlocks his side door, then tosses the keys back. "—start the engine for me." He has to immediately clear his throat as his voice cracks, then he opens the passenger door/shotgun seat, watching her quietly nod and grin.

Jody unlocks, then opens the driver's side door and doesn't slide in smoothly because she knows she's not Dean. If he's not there, then Sam belongs _right here_. "How's it feel?" She slides in with just her right leg; her butt is barely in the permanent indent of the seat, then her foot rests straight out on the floorboard.

"Surreal." Sam answers with a heavy sigh as he reaches out to smooth over the dashboard and leather seats. "Feels wrong. Like _something_ 's missing." 

Or "someone", but neither of them correct him; they know who they both mean to say.

Jody extends out her right hand to clamp over Sam's big forearm, while he places a hand on top of her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze he's all right. He playfully kisses up her arm, wetness still soaked in his lashes as he ends at her shoulder joint, then nuzzles her neck, and tries to smooch her cheek. Her hand is there to smoosh in his face; she knows he distracting himself with her and she doesn't want him to ever try to be with her with that kind of unfinished business resting inside of him. "While you're here, you really should take her out for a drive." The hand turns to caress his jawline and softly brush a cheek. "Get her out on the road." She's leaning back on the headrest. "Go away for a day or something." 

Sam rests his temple on her shoulder. "Where would I go, if I wasn't leaving?"

It actually hurts Jody to know that Sam doesn't know how to have "vacation time" or at least a time to be on his own without working a case or thinking about what makes his life such a living Hell, literally. " _Anywhere_ , honey." She leans her head on his hair. "You can go _anywhere, anyplace_ you want." She stretches out her hand to cup the top of the rounded gear shift, fascinated when Sam's hand naturally traces down her arm to help her cover the hard plastic domed shape.

"Not now." Sam rubs his face over the shoulder joint. "It's too new, too fresh. I like my routines, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Jody pretty much lived her life by them, of course she knew. She starts to pull away, to get out, but then remembers. "Oops, sorry, hon'." She sticks the keys in the slot for the ignition and turns the car on. 

Out blasts AC-DC from the radio at full volume and neither of them bother to touch the dials. It seems fitting, in a way, like the Impala is talking to them. 

Jody twists her torso to look over at Sam, who had his head tilted back, just letting tears cascade down his face. She bets he hasn't allowed himself to do this in a long time. She knows he feels safest in this car; it's been his home for most of his life. She reaches out to run her hand over his flushed red cheek, then quietly exits, shutting the door with a push of her hip into the bodywork of the paneling.

Jody leaves the storage shed, as well, knowing that Sam will need more than just alone-time in the car. She'll be all right if he wants to take a short drive, but he better come back. Well, unless he plans on stepping out to hit a grocery store or two in order to buy food for the home-cooked meal. 

For the next hour, as she washes fresh vegetables in the kitchen sink, all she hears is the echoes of random classic rock filtering out of the shed and over her new backyard area.

**~the end**

**EPILOGUE :**

Jody curls to her side on the right-side of the Queen-sized bed she had bought for herself. She was about to drift off into sleep when she hears the creak of her bedroom door, the soft footpads to the left bedside and then the heavy dip of a body as it stretches over to reach her.

Jody blinks her eyes to open, finding Sam laying only a pillow's space away from her, his hands tucked under his left cheek as he stares over at her. "Can't sleep?" She shuffles a bit to possibly roll toward him, but she'll keep her distance until he moves or he makes a gesture for her to come closer. This could be a moment where Sam needs to talk to her, when the darkness shrouds them in peace and quiet, like the world is slumbering while they lay wide awake and pondering when the next second of doom is about to hit. 

They've had plenty of sleepless nights together, where insomnia and a world-weariness has seeped into them and they wonder exactly what their fates will be in the scheme of things since the deck of cards has been reshuffled and now there are new players to the game.

"I found a case." Sam states it so plainly, with no emotion that Jody just looks at him.

Jody feels her whole body sag, but doesn't let it show on her face. "Oh..."

"Yeah, so..." Sam lets his eyes travel down her body because he likes looking at her when she's close beside him like this and they're near enough to talk in hushed whispers. "I brought all my stuff in to mix with all the stuff you brought into the cool-ass private storage shed and..." He sighs as now he shifts a bit over, his arms reaching out to brush fingers along her exposed biceps and forearm. He notices she's wearing one of those wool-blend knee-length nightgowns she typically wore for the Winter months; it's not like a nightie or any type of sexy lingerie, but for some reason it hits a chord within him. It might be because there's been a few times they've left it on her as she straddled him and he fucked her senseless or until she was boneless with pleasure. He touches the fabric since it's warm from her skin, as the skin is still warm from her shower. "I made some quick phone calls." Sam lifts his gaze to look at Jody as she's been watching his hand touch her. "Seems like I've got a pair of hunters out in that area, so I gave 'em a call."

Jody puts a hand to her mouth to stem her outcry. "M'sorry." She closes her eyes and shakes her head, feeling Sam pull her toward his chest wall. "oh, god..." Is he saying what she thinks he's about to say?

Sam can already tell this is going to go over quite well with Jody, this decision he's made that actually wasn't too hard to make after all. "I passed every bit of info I had collected onto them, told 'em to call me back here, if they needed any more help..."

"oh, Sam..." Jody hadn't even known how much she had been holding her breath to wait for this choice she had hoped Sam would make. She reaches to cup his stubbled cheek, thumb playing at his chin.

"I don't know, Jody. We don't really have a hunter around like Bobby. I just figured, you know..." Sam dips his head, shrugging his broad shoulders as he glances down at how perfectly they fit together in this bed. "...I can't do much worse, and I'll can always run out occasionally to offer my assistance, but..."

This time it's Jody shaping her hands around Sam's face and bringing him in for a kiss, but hers is softer, more gentle, like a lover's who can't help but feel affection for their partner. "Is standing still going to be that important to you now?" She wants to be sure she's not the one twisting his arm to stay. She rubs her hand under his chin to lift this head so she can see his eyes.

"It is if I have a reason, or reasons, to stay." Sam knows she understands what he means. They've been catching one another, not just in bed at night and in the early mornings, but here and there around the house and in the sheds, where they still can't keep their hands off one another. She's taking advantage of him being around constantly and he's actually finding himself feeling like this is where he belongs, right now, with her.

Jody lets her gaze flutter away, like she's playing coy. "You are more than welcome to stay, an'...you know I would love to have your help aroun' this place." She's kidding, of course; he's fully aware of the massive Honey-Do list that she's given him a copy of, then periodically sticks Post-it Notes on to keep him updated.

Sam tightens his arms around Jody, locking one hand around a wrist. "How 'bout we start right here in this bed?"

"Doin' what, Sam Winchester?" Jody taps a finger on her lower jaw, with one eyebrow raised.

"Whatever the hell we want, Jody Mills." Sam brings her flush with his chest more, dipping his head so brow merges with brow and they breathe mere inches from one another.

"mmm—" Jody closes her lids, brushing her hands back-n-forth along Sam's jawline. "I like the sound of that."

"mmm—hmm, thought you would." Sam rolls to his back, taking Jody with him to where she's perfectly stretched out along his body. "It's what you wanted all along, isn't it?"

"Maybe." Jody lets her legs sink in between the spread of Sam's huge thighs. "I don't know. Neither of us are known for ' _Doin' Normal_ ' very well." She scratches at his growing beard and lays her left cheek flat to his upper chest, hearing the steady heart race. She moves her arms to shape around him and tuck under his torso, keeping hands warm and toasty.

Sam gives out a soft snicker, shaking his head as he scratches at the back of Jody's head, right on the scalp. "No, but we could sure try our damn hardest, an'...we can focus more on getting Dean back."

Jody pulls up her right arm to lay on Sam's chest, fingers haphazardly picking at his t-shirt. "You fulfill my massive Honey-Do list, I'll become your partner to help locate Dean."

Sam reaches out to tuck his hands on either side of Jody's face, then slides fingers in through the darker, longer hair. "—an' I'll take you away, somewhere nice in the Impala...to anywhere you want..."

Jody slides upward, along his chest, planting fists down near his head on the pillow. "Sam, remember...I can't become important to you, or, you know, _They_ will turn me into your next weakness." She's trying to ward him off falling in love with her to show those who like to watch his every move and keep abreast of the important people in his life, then rip them tragically from his side.

"Not if they keep thinking I'm _not_ in love with you." Sam reaches out to grab her forearms, soothing up to the biceps underneath the sleeves of the nightgown. _Shit!_ It might be too late already but he can't let _Them_ know that.

Jody narrows her gaze on Sam's face. "I'm never quite sure who you're lying to."

"... _Them_." Sam points one index finger to the right, like someone is always watching him.

"So, you are—?" Jody lifts both eyebrows to eventually latch onto what he's telling her.

"No." Sam shakes his head in disagreement, putting a finger over his lips and pointing up, down, sideways and directly behind her to show that flies are always going to be on the wall around him.

"It's backwards code."

"Exactly."

"Like Opposite Day."

"uh-huh." Sam gives a slow nod as he reaches up to pull apart the tiny pearl buttons of the nightgown's collar.

"So, you're—?"

"No, Jody, god-dammit! I'm not!" Sam pretends to sigh in aggravation as he rolls their bodies over, pinning her to the mattress as he proceeds to nibble on her neck to make her squeal in protest, or just squeal in pleasure, as they both laugh at how _normal_ their life together just might be.

~the [ ** _real_** ] end  



End file.
